Night
by God Save The Kin
Summary: WonKyu drabble. Hello again. Dont like? Don't read!


**NIGHT**

Author: Kin

Genre: fluff, romance

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (17 tahun)

Choi Siwon (25 tahun)

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but 100% this fic is mine.

WARNING: UkeKyu, tidak dianjurkan membaca untuk anda para pembenci wonkyu, ukekyu atau semacamnya

So please…

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

..

HAPPY READING!

..

Dingin malam ini begitu menusuk kulit hingga terasa seperti meresap sampai ke tulang-tulang tubuh.  
Kyuhyun berada diruang tengah meringkuk didepan televisi–yang sudah mati–menggulungkan badannya didalam selimut tebal yang membuatnya terlihat seperti ulat dalam masa metamorfosis.

Sesekali ia mengumpat akan dingin yang seperti tak berbelas kasihan padanya dan juga karena seseorang yang belum pulang meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu malam.  
"Ugh." perlahan ia menutup matanya yang sudah terasa berat mencoba untuk tidur berharap bisa tidur nyenyak dicuaca dan tempat yang tak mendukung sama sekali.

Namun belum sampai lima menit ia menutup mata seseorang sudah mengusiknya dengan cara berbaring dan mendekapnya dari belakang hal tersebut membuatnya mau tidak mau membuka sedikit bola matanya.

"Kenapa tidur disini hm?" tanya orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Choi Siwon.

Pertanyaan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal karena hampir setiap malam Siwon menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama begitu menemukan Kyuhyun berbaring didepan televisi untuk menunggunya pulang dari kantor.

"Eng…" Kyuhyun sedikit mengeliat memutar badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Dan kau sendiri kenapa terlambat lagi, Choi Siwon-_ssi_?" tanyanya balik, setengah mati ia melebarkan matanya yang sayu hanya untuk memandang wajah orang yang didepannya kini.  
"Banyak berkas yang harus kuselesaikan _baby_." jawab Siwon lembut, tangannya mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang.  
"Ung." Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Siwon dari kepalanya dan memilih kembali membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Siwon tanda ia tak terima dengan jawaban yang diberikan untuknya.  
Melihat kekasihnya seperti itu Siwon hanya bisa terkikik geli, dia senang dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang terkadang masih kekanakan meski umurnya sudah memasuki 17 tahun kini.  
"Aku menyelesaikan semua agar kita bisa jalan-jalan besokkan?" rayu Siwon sambil mencium leher Kyuhyun yang tidak tertutup selimut, sedikit megigitnya pelan dengan giginya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher putih tersebut yang kemudian dijilat dan dikecupnya agresif.  
"Eung...terserah aku mengantuk." acuh Kyuhyun merasa kegelian ia mendorong kepala Siwon menjauh dari lehernya dan kembali menutup matanya rapat-rapat, sudah terlalu mengantuk.  
"Baiklah ayo kita tidur." Siwon bangkit dari posisinya dan perlahan membopong Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya; sedikit merasa keheranan karena tidak biasanya Kyuhyun mau dibopong dan tidak berontak sama sekali.

Biasanya sekalipun sudah mengantuk dia lebih memilih berjalan sempoyongan sendiri kekamar mereka.  
"Benar-benar tertidur ternyata." gumam Siwon sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua dimana kamar mereka berada.  
Dug.  
Ditendangnya pintu kamar yang sudah sedikit terbuka dengan kaki kirinya pelan sampai terbuka sepenuhnya agar memudahkannya masuk kedalam.

"Jaljayo." ucap Siwon setelah membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyelimutinya hingga dada.

Tak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Kyuhyun, ia hanya bergerak sedikit untuk menyamankan posisinya.

"I love you." ucap Siwon lagi sambil merundukkan badannya untuk mencium kening Kyuhyun sekilas.  
"Hn." gumam Kyuhyun membuat senyum Siwon melebar dibibirnya, senang dia masih bereaksi akan ucapannya entah itu dalam sadar atau setengah tidur.  
'Aku juga harus segera tidur.' batin Siwon segera beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya dari keringat dan kotoran seharian dengan mandi air hangat.  
Sepuluh menit kemudian ia keluar dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur sebelum naik ke ranjang untuk menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu menjelajah alam mimpi.

Tapi belum sempat ia membaringkan tubuhnnya sebuah kertas panjang dimeja nakas tepat disamping ranjang mengusik perhatiannya.

Diambil dan diperhatikannya baik-baik setiap huruf-huruf dengan tulisan _familiar _yang tertera disana.

Alisnya terangkat sebelah setelah sadar kertas tersebut berisi _list _kegiatan yang ingin Kyuhyun lakukan dengannya dihari libur besok.

Diantaranya ada olahraga pagi, membeli bubble tea di tempat Yesung _ahjushi_ setelahnya, bermain esketing, nonton, makan di restoran favoritnya dan masih banyak lagi _yang Siwon juga tidak yakin semuanya bisa diselesaikan dalam satu hari karena_ _saking banyaknya, _setidaknya Siwon akan berusaha sekaligus sebagai balasan akan kesibukannya selama enam hari terakhir ini.

Sambil terkekeh ia meletakkan kertas tersebut kedalam laci sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam selimut dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun.

"Semoga besok akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan _baby_." do'anya sembari menggeser posisinya untuk memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat-erat seolah tak akan ada lagi hari esok untuk mereka.

..

End.

Annyeong~ long time no see. Hehe.

Drabble dibuat sambil mancing(?) mood menulis kembali jadi maaf kalau tidak seperti yang diharapkan.

Keberatan untuk mereview? Kasih ide cerita sekaligus pair di FF mendatang juga tak apa kok xD

Terimakasih sebelumnya '-'v


End file.
